The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CRISPDREAM’. This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone orange yellow with a red pigmentation flesh fruits for fresh market in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to ‘ALLREDAL’ yellow peach tree (non patented) for reliable description. ‘CRISPDREAM’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has very attractive fruits with very long shelf life without alteration both before and after harvesting.